


because you are my love...

by pillzkill



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillzkill/pseuds/pillzkill
Summary: It’s cold, thats all he knows. It’s freezing and he wants nothing more than to leave and go back home.“....And if I should kiss you in the dark, it's no big deal; it's only because you are my love.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	because you are my love...

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been kinda just getting around to writing cute stuff because i am gutless and cannot write anything sad (gutless!) also thank you so much for the positive feedback and stuff on my other fics, im sorry im not good about getting to comments and stuff but they all mean alot to me and i thank you for reading! and again sorry for typo’s/any misplaced stuff! xo

Now in the beginning of winter with the idea of snow threatening them he wishes he’d picked a better place. Everything that’s not a store or restaurant is outside and he never said where exactly to be. So, he’s sitting at an outside table and clinging onto a cup of coffee for warmth. 

It reminds him a lot of Christmas with the lights glimmering around, promising warmth, the cold grey sky. He’s not crazy about it as a holiday but he likes the warmth of it, shit, now that’s all he can think about.  _ Warmth._

Frank was running a little late and he’s kind of counting down the minutes. He decides if another five goes by then he’ll go to the bookstore he’s been staring into for at least fifteen. A passing thought of being stood up comes about but he knows Frank would never do that. He’s always been a good friend like that, always there for him. 

Sipping the burning hot coffee slowly he glances around, all the other people walking by. Couples holding hands, people with their children, boy is he going to be mad if Frank ditched him. Glancing back down he checks his phone, seeing messages from everyone but his best friend. 

“Don’t you just hate the cold?” 

Not turning around he says, “Thought you were ditching me.” 

“No, I was-“ he cuts off, now standing in front of Gerard on the other side of the table. Glancing up at him he notices the little frown on Frank’s face, he feels kinda bad now for being upset. 

“I’m sorry, I was stuck in traffic you know?” he sits down on the bench across from him and reaches out, touching his scarf. He watches his gloved fingers rub it gently, pulling it towards him. 

“Alright, alright,” he cracks into a smile, pulling away his scarf, “So what are we doing here?” 

“I don’t know really, I just wanted to come out here,” Frank looks away now, moving his hands away from him and towards the small bag with his camera in it. He pulls it out and smiles at it before quickly turning it on and snapping a picture of Gerard. 

Sipping from his cup he’s taken by surprise with the very bright flash. It’s a bright white sting to his eyes, dammit.

“Ooh geez, sorry about that,” Frank smirks, adjusted the settings on it. 

“You wanted us to come here to take pictures?” 

“Kind of, I don’t know,” he says reluctantly, “Just see what we get into.” That was maybe only a portion of what he was actually thinking, to him, this was something a bit different. 

“I wanna go into that book store, I’m freezing my balls off thanks to you,” he gets up from the table and waits for Frank. 

The bookstore isn’t anything interesting, nothing new and there’s not much excitement. However, it is extremely warm and cozy and as Frank found himself lost in the nooks and crannies of the little shop, he decided to sit in a reading area and enjoy it. Next to him is a little area for kids with smaller chairs and littles tables scattered with books. 

Still drinking his coffee he sighs, he’s still not sure what they’re doing here. If he wanted to hang out they could just do that at either one of their places. He likes taking pictures and using them for stuff but he still doesn’t get why he needs to be here for it. 

On the table in front of him in the middle of the circle of large reading chairs there’s various books and scraps of paper. Unheard of horror novels and young adult books with cheesy covers, he picks each one up and inspects them for a while, flipping through. 

He starts getting kind of interested in one about some kid with powers- he doesn’t actually get it but he assumes. He could call it junk but what’s the point when it’s not targeted towards him. He turns his head a little back at the kids section and does a double take when he see’s Frank sitting in one of the tiny chairs. 

He gets up and walks over to his friend sitting in the tiny chair, staring at something on the table, “What are you doing man?”

Frank looks up and moves to the side to reveal papers on the little table in front of them. There’s broken crayons scattered around and along with coloring books and sheets of paper. The drawing Frank is looking at is of snowmen and a bunch of squiggle. There’s a little heart in one spot by them along with yet more squiggles that resemble trees. 

“This one rules,” Frank takes the sheet underneath it and shows him a ton of scribbles and stick figures, black blobs and what looks like monsters. 

“A real piece of art.” 

Frank nods and snaps pictures of both the drawings, “Why don’t you just take them? The kids left them anyway, they’ll probably go in the trash.” 

“I’m no thief,” he says, taking pictures at an angle on the table of a close up of the broken crayons. 

“What about-“ 

“ _Sometimes_ ,” he snaps another quick picture of Gerard. 

“Let’s get outta here,” he gets up from the yellow plastic chair. 

The next place they go to is full of novelties and decorations. There’s so many different things that catch his eye but he knows he doesn’t really need any of them. Frank didn’t zoom off to other parts of the store this time, he stayed right by him and oggled at the various items. Something that does catch his eye is a paper weight with a bat encased in it along with a bat skeleton next to it. 

“This is really cool,” he says quietly as they both stare at it, he reaches out on the shelf to touch it, pushing one side out towards both of them. 

“You want it?” 

“What? I mean yeah but-“ He doesn’t get to finish when Frank reaches out and picks it up. He knocks down something that looks like a glass fountain pen and a tiny sword next to it. He doesn’t really question it, he kind of just assumes he’s buying it for himself so he can rub it in his face or something childish like that. But when they’re done browsing and they end up at the counter to check out. The employee takes it from the counter and excuses himself to the back, returning with a box. He bags it and takes Frank’s money, he still doesn’t know his angle. 

In fact, he doesn’t get his angle for this entire day actually. Something seems a little off but maybe it’s just him.

Afterwards, Frank hands the bag to him, smiling warmly all the while, “Here you go.” 

“I could’ve just bought that myself! No- it’s yours,” he tries pushing the bag away. 

“Take it man! It’s yours!” he continues pushing it on him. 

“Why?” he finally takes it, glancing at the box inside. 

“Because I wanted to,” he says simply, leading them out of the store, the bells on the door chiming as they leave. 

“But that’s not-“ 

“Because you’re my best friend,” Frank stops in his tracks and turns around to smile at him, quickly snapping another picture of him. Gerard opens his mouth to speak but is stopped by him saying, “I’m starving you want some food?” 

Again, before he can answer he says, “I’m buying.” 

Gerard just agrees because Frank will do whatever the fuck he wants and probably won’t listen to him anyway. Besides, he is pretty hungry too. He woke up and didn’t even eat, he barely remembered that Frank had even asked to hang out today. 

They end up in a sandwich shop a few stores down. They both ordered soup with their sandwiches and even when he said he’d pay Frank nearly punched him. Now, sitting across from him he’s happily chewing on his food and just  _ looking _ at him. 

“What’s going on with you today?” Gerard says skeptically, swirling the plastic spoon in his soup. 

“Can’t I just hang out with my best friend?” Frank had missed Gerard a lot, a lot more than he probably should. In fact, it did something to him that felt like homesickness. He felt physically ill from it, like someone was punching him in the stomach. That’s where he started thinking about finally doing it. 

Gerard sighs and shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I’ve been feeling a little off today.” 

“It’s the lack of sunlight and human contact,” he says around his sandwich. 

“I haven’t really slept good either for the past few nights...” 

“So, in conclusion  you’re the weird one,” Frank says with his mouth full. 

“So in conclusion don’t talk with your mouth full,” Gerard puts a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He thinks that yeah, it probably is just him that’s off today. He knows they hadn’t seen a lot of each other and he does miss Frank a lot really. He really needed today after who knows how long of being holed up in his room. 

They finish their food and decide to keep going through the stores. There’s not much else they find and not a lot going on so they decide to call it a day. Just before leaving Frank hugs him too tightly and it’s strangely refreshing. The lack of contact really got to him with this one. It’s still freezing out so he feels almost too warm, his iron grip doesn’t help either. For a moment though, he just smiles at him, looking like the happiest kid in the world. His cheeks are flushed with color and something in his eyes seems off to him. 

With his gift in hand he watches Frank walk away, still not getting it. Still not understanding if it was him being the weird one after all. 

-

Gerard gets kind of busy again, he’s doing work here and there for local bands and people Mikey and Frank sent his way. He’s happy he has this though, it gives him something to do. He gets stuck in this rhythm again, kind of being isolated off. Something he’s become more aware of is how little it bothers him sometimes. Other times it hurts and pushes him into a hole. 

Not seeing alot of his friends bothers him, he sees his brother plenty and sometimes thats all he really needs. His parents are a constant and thats fine too. He’s not really a phone person so he doesn’t spend generally any time on it. Which, probably isn’t the best considering how he’s conducting his art stuff. But whatever, he’s just not that kind of guy okay? 

One morning while he’s asleep he hears the door to the basement open and the creaking of the steps under someone’s feet. He barely has his eyes open before he’s smacked in the face with something. It’s an envelope of some sorts and it’s kind of weighty. 

“Good morning,” the person says, he instantly recognizes it as Frank. 

“How’d you get in?” 

“Your mom loves me,” he chimes. Gerard takes the envelope off of his face and sits up, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. Frank sits down on the side of the bed next to him. 

“What time is it?” he grumbles, picking up the envelope again, “And what is this? Blackmail?” 

“It’s earlier than you’d ever wake up and no, your secrets are safe with me.”

Gerard opens the envelope and the first thing he see’s is his own face, the first picture Frank took of him that day last week. 

“Geez, thanks,” he grumbles again. 

“All the pictures I took are there, thought you’d like to see them.” Frank had taken quite a lot, snapping at any moment. He really wasn’t sure what to expect at that point. He flips through them and sees a lot of good ones, another of him looking stupid with the bat Frank had just bought him. Some weird pictures of trash and the food they ate. The last one was the snowmen and the monsters, he really liked those too. 

“These are great,” Gerard says. Frank kind of giggles at him, just a little laugh. 

“So what do you have planned today?” he asks. 

“I literally don’t wake up before like two o’clock, I don’t know what you expect,” he shifts and pulls his comforter off. 

“Okay then get dressed,” he says quickly, “Man, you need to clean your room, maybe I should do it-“ 

“Where are we going?” he sits back again against his pillows. 

“I don’t know yet but you’ve  _ got _ to get out more...” 

“Clean my room?” he says surprisingly, barely catching that he said that. 

“Yeah, maybe later though. Now  come on .” 

There had been a light frost that dusted the area last night. It wasn’t too cold down in Gerard’s room though, he stays bundled up. The ice has since melted and has left the grass and dead leaves wet and sticking everywhere. It’s not as cold as it had been but there’s still a chill in the air. The sun is hidden behind giant fluffy clouds, keeping the warmth away. 

He doesn’t know where Frank’s dragging him to yet again. But it’s okay, he’s right. He does need to get out more. Plus, maybe now his sleep schedule could get back on track. 

Adjusting his scarf as he sits in the passenger seat of Frank’s car, he waits for it to start any moment now but it doesn’t come. He looks from the window to his friend and see’s him staring. It’s a soft expression, his eyes are wide and his lips are parted slightly. 

“Something on my face?” he brings his hand up to wipe away anything. 

“You’re good,” he finally starts the car. He’s surprised they end up going to an arts and crafts store. He follows Gerard around until he eventually gets distracted by giant flowers and foam blocks in different shapes. He didn’t bring his camera this time so he has no idea why he’s so into them. 

Gerard looks around in the aisles of sketchbooks, markers, pens, and paint until Frank finds his way back. 

“See anything you want?” 

_Again with this?_ ,  he thinks. 

“You’re not buying me anything,” he turns to him. He’s holding a bundle of various plastic flowers in his hand, “These are for you,” he jokes. 

“You’re not buying me those either,” he snorts. 

“You know, you should be happy I’m such a good friend,” Frank boasts, throwing a plastic daisy at him. 

“Why do you have those things anyway?” Gerard picks it off of his shoulder where it landed, the stem balancing out. 

“I don’t know, might use them for pictures or something like that,” he shrugs. Gerard thinks that’s a good idea, he does capture a lot of really good things. The way he edits things is also something he really admires. There’s always something in the moments he captures that have him written all over it. 

Looking at him he thinks how this would’ve been a nice picture. He doesn’t really know, something about how he’s smiling and holding the plastic bundle just says something. Something he doesn’t really get. 

Frank tries to buy him multiple things, maybe he would’ve accepted them if they weren’t random things he didn’t need. He just kept pushing it, he had to finally agree to the stupid flowers so he’d leave him alone. He would’ve bought them anyway. He’s a good friend but he can be so pushy about it. 

The next place he takes him to is a little record store. He had been there plenty times before but not in a long while. Frank had friends there and spent some time talking to them while he looked around. There was a point when he stood in the aisle closest to the front counters they were conversing at. He didn’t know where the conversation was going and he probably didn’t hear it that well but all he got was that Frank was with someone. Now, he hadn’t really talked about that with him.

“This is Gerard,” he hears him say, he pretends he doesn’t hear it and slowly saunters away to the back. 

The store has a lot of miscellaneous things, one is old comics. They take in things people sell, comics, magazines, vintage toys, all are things they take in. He flips through a stack and wonders if that’s what Frank’s been up to lately. Whatever it may be, good for him. 

“What are you looking at? Old Playboys?” Frank is closely at his side again. 

“No, just some old comics. Look at this,” he pulls out an old  _ Teen Titans _ issue, the paper in it since yellowed and a little stiff but somehow still perfectly in tact. 

Frank hums, looking at it. He reaches over Gerard and they’re almost tightly close together. 

“What’re you tryin’ to do, kiss me?” Gerard jokes. 

“Sure,” he pecks him on the cheek, grabbing a stack of magazines. 

“Oh fuck off.” Frank just laughs and starts flipping through them. He moves on to the records again right after that. 

Surprisingly he doesn’t find anything he wants yet again. Frank however ends up with a small stack of things he wants, he helps his pick through what he should and shouldn’t buy. 

When they leave, he realized the sun finally decided to come out. It’s warm beams hit them, working against the cold air. The sky has shifted a little, it’s a little brighter than before. It was a cold grey now there’s a little life around with the little puffy clouds. There’s still small bits of frost in the shadows besides the store, it continues to live while all the rest died slowly. 

Not questioning Frank has given him a little bit of fun. Seeing where he takes them next is surprising, he likes that he has no idea. He takes them to a giant park that wraps around a lake. There’s benches and smaller playgrounds all around it. They sit on a bench together and look out at all the nature around them. Behind them is a playground with absolutely no children around it. 

“You didn’t bring your camera,” he glances at him. 

“No, I thought I bothered you enough with that,” he shrugged. 

“You know I like your pictures,” Gerard assures him. 

“That cloud looks like a fish,” he cuts in. Gerard looks up and barely catches it, “Yeah- well, kinda. Look, that one’s a bear.” He squints and points at it, Frank searches for it and doesn’t see it. 

“Where?” 

“Look,” he pulls him close and angles his head in the same direction while pointing directly at it, “Squint, follow my finger.” 

The puffs that made up the bear are slowly moving and falling apart, colliding into other clouds or breaking off on their own. Frank barely glances at it though, he does it again, he  _stares_.

“Why do you gotta look at me like that?” he raises a brow, not trying to be super serious. 

“First I can’t buy you gifts, now I can’t look at you? You’re weird man,” he moves back to his spot, no longer leaning on Gerard. 

“Okay, whatever,” he rolls his eyes. He goes back to watching the clouds, making up stories about the shapes in his head. Frank does the same, they both create little worlds for a while. He watches the water and looks out on the lake, it looks gross and murky. Probably many secrets at the bottom of it. It extends for a bit, the entire area envelopes by big trees. The sun has continued to come out from hiding, he’s seen more sunlight today than he usually does from the small windows in his room. 

“So how are you?” Frank asks absentmindedly. 

“I’m fine I guess,” he shrugs. 

“C’mon dude, I know you must have something going on,” when Gerard shrugs again and is silent he adds on, “What about the stuff you’re doing for Ray?” 

“Oh! That’s going okay, I haven’t shown him anything yet but it’s good.” Gerard’s been doing a lot of artwork for Ray and he assumes whoever he’s working with. He has no idea what they’ll do with it, he designed some logos and other stuff. They threw around some idea for cover art and his ideas were kind of boring, he always likes to add his own little touch to it. People trust him with it though and let him run with what he has, he enjoys it. 

“Will you let me see?” 

“Maybe.” 

“C’mon!” Frank whines, “I’ve been wondering about what-“ 

“Fine okay!” He makes a pleased sound with a little smug smirk curling upon his lips. 

“What about you?” Gerard asks. 

“Well....” he says slowly, “If you picked up your phone you’d know,” he says still smirking. 

“You know I don’t have my phone glued to my hand all day right?” 

“Just saying,” he singsongs. “Anyway, um.. The usual I guess. Going to move out again soon.” 

Frank moved back in with his parents to help them with his mother being ill. He didn’t mind since it also helped him out in a way, the apartment he was living in was burning a hole in his pocket and was also a fucking dump. No matter how cozy he tried to make it he couldn’t change the fact it was a piece of shit. Anytime Gerard came to visit the elevator would be broken and he’d have to use the stairs. Hence, making seeing his best friend an annoying work out. 

“Your mom doing better?” 

“Worlds better.” He talks about finding places and how there’s a place by Ray’s that always seems to be vacant. He says doesn’t want any new neighbors because they always leave two months later, like a curse or something. Because he’s counted and paid attention apparently. He wouldn’t mind Frank being there  too much.

“What about you seeing someone?” Gerard doesn’t really think when he asks but he doesn’t notice it. He smiles at him again, they were both turned away and watching the nature around them until now. 

“Yeah,” he says simply. A few moments pass by when he gets up and walks towards the playground. He sits in one of the seats and starts slowly swaying. He’s kind of childlike with all of his energy but that’s good, that’s something Gerard admires about him. Even in his worst days he has a lot of spirit and heart. He can brighten any room up, make you smile when things feel like they’re collapsing. 

Turning around again on the bench he takes his box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. 

“You too cool to play on a swing?” Frank calls. He gets up from where he’s sitting with an unlit cigarette loosely hanging between his fingers. He walks over to the swing set and leans against one of the poles supporting the structure. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be doing that on a children’s-“ 

“You’re too cool to smoke now?” 

“I quit actually,” he’s swinging a bit faster now but still very slow paced. 

“Wow, you really cleaned up huh?” he takes the lighter he had in the box and lights up, the breeze making it a little hard but he catches it in time. 

“I’ll probably be smoking again by next month,” he slowed down again and is barely swaying, watching Gerard take the first puff. 

“No thanks to your bad influence,” his feet push off on the ground again and he begins moving higher and higher. Gerard just watches him, cars pass by and birds won’t stop chirping their heads off. There’s a little smile on his face as he goes higher to the sky, the look of pure joy. Soon his cigarette is out and Frank is slowing down again. 

“I’m starving,” he notes. 

“Me too, we should go get something,” Frank gets off of the swing and stands in front of Gerard. There’s the sound of the seat swinging still, creaking noises. He doesn’t really want to go out anywhere and he knows he’ll insist on paying again. 

“Lets pick up a pizza or something,” he heads towards where Frank’s car is parked, “and  I’ll pay for it.” 

“Okay but y-“

“I’ll show you what I’ve been working on too, it’s a good deal.” Reluctantly Frank agrees and they head off. 

Gerard’s parents aren’t home when they get back and that’s fine. Sometimes he prefers to be completely alone with no one around. 

Down in his room it’s a bit cold, it lingers around them. He doesn’t seem to mind it though, he makes himself comfortable quickly. 

“Can we listen to these?” Frank brought along the records he bought. There’s an old record player down here that Gerard rarely ever uses, it was his parents. It’s kind of a piece of junk but it’ll do. The first record is _Doolittle_ by _The Pixies._ At first the sound is fuzzy and hazy when he first puts it on but then it evens out just fine as it warms up. 

Gerard sits at his desk and puts together the things he was working on along with other things he’s never shown him. He hands it to him and grabs a slice of pizza, quickly eating it before getting back to something he was drawing. 

The music plays while they each do their own thing, it’s nice really. Usually he is by himself and nothing really goes on, he always has a movie on in the background but this is a little different than that. 

“Pency,” Frank says quietly, he hears the sound of paper moving. 

“Hm?” he turns around in his chair. 

“You never showed me this,” he holds up the page. It’s a little design with skulls and swirls, frantic writing all over the page. 

“I thought it sucked,” he shrugs and swirls back around. 

“In what fucking world?” Frank sounds upset, he says it a little too aggressively.

“Alright Frankie,” he snorts. 

“Seriously, we could’ve really used this!” 

“You ever think about doing it again?” He asks about the band. Frank’s had many different things he was involved with but then took a break. Since then he’s been doing a lot with photography and things like that. 

“Sometimes, I really miss it some days,” he begins looking through the art again. 

“You should do it man, you’re a great musician,” Gerard says softly. If he were to have turned around he would’ve seen the most bashful expression on his face. Like, no one really can get him like that. 

Somewhere in the time and record changes it gets colder. Luckily Gerard has a small heater he uses and he turns it on. Frank is occupied and looking through his stuff until he feels him lingering behind him. His chest is leaning on him back and he’s extremely warm, it’s just radiating off of him. 

“Hm?” he hums and keeps his pen moving. 

“Ray wanted that?” Frank asks, a little too closely in his ear. 

“Well- not  _ exactly _ but I think he’ll like this better,” Gerard turns his head, Frank’s head directly over his shoulder. 

“The carousel is nice, what about the blood?”

“I added that in, he’ll like it. He trusts me,” he watches Frank’s eyes dance across the page. 

“You’re right,” he looks back at Gerard, their eyes meeting. He smiles and looks away, moving from behind him. “Lets watch a movie now yeah?” he picks the first movie then they switch off. 

It gets a little too warm and it kind of gets to him, he starts to feel a little sleepy and heavy. Frank however, seems to be in and out, waking himself up every few seconds. He’s laying comfortably across his bed and on his back with a pillow propping his head up a little to look at the TV. Gerard leans back in his spot on the bed and against the wall. The mummies on the screen moving slowly, their wrappings flowing whether they move. Every few scenes his eyes move back to Frank, he keeps dozing off. 

“You got pop tarts?” he asks opening his eyes, looking directly at Gerard as if he knew he was watching him. 

“I don’t think so, Mikey was here for a few days they’re probably all gone.” 

“He’s so rude like that,” Frank goes back to watching the screen. The way he said it makes Gerard laugh a little, repeating it to himself. 

“What time is it, Gee?” he asks, yawning. To his surprise it’s nearly five o’clock. The time kind of went by quickly, had they been hanging out that long? 

“I’ve gotta go, told my dad I’d help him with something,” he throws the pillow that was under his head at Gerard. 

“Okay, let me get your stuff,” he collects his records and hands them back. Frank is messing with something by his bed but he doesn’t really see what it is. 

“Answer your phone or-“ 

“Or what? What could you possibly do?” Gerard asks, handing him his hoodie that was on top of his jacket on the bed. 

Frank raises a brow, a mischievous look on his face while he puts his hoodie back on, “Blackmail?” 

“Good idea that I gave you this morning huh?” 

“I’ll call you later or-“ he says turning to him quickly before he starts going up the stairs. 

“Frank!” he groans. 

“Because you’re my best friend! Y’know I’m starting to think I’m not yours,” he makes a sour face, puckering his lips and scrunching up his nose. 

“Don’t be stupid,” he follows him up the stairs.

“Now you call me-“ 

“Okay,” Gerard says calmly. They’re up the stairs and out the door now, in his parent’s kitchen. 

“Okay,” Frank flashes him a grin, he can’t help but smile back. He walks to the door with him and follows him out. It did revert to getting colder as the day went on, the small lull of warmth was nice while it laster. He shivers, not wearing a coat or anything. 

“You don’t answer and your secrets are out!” 

“You sound like the Riddler,” he mumbles. 

“Okay, bye Gee,” he says gently before leaving. Gerard waves and watches him drive away. He goes back inside to continue working while finishing the movie. 

-

There’s a day he needs to go out, he had kind of been too up in his head and needed fresh air. He hadn’t been out for a few days after Frank came last but he had been constantly talking to him since. Now he’s pulling on his jacket and looking for his scarf but he can’t find it. Maybe he left it in Frank’s car and he didn’t remember it, he should ask. 

Being out that day last week kind of told him that he should go for walks more. It’s only getting colder but that’s fine, he can deal. The sky is icy and there was another frost last night that was a little heavier. Most of it has managed to survive but it’s not too bad out. He quickly tucked his cigarettes in his inner coat pocket, avoiding smoking already. 

He walks down the street a little ways, he thinks about where he is with life. It depresses the hell out of him sometimes but he feels like he doesn’t know what to do. He hates when he overthinks it, when he doesn’t he’s happy and okay. He can live in the moments as they happen. Sometimes his mind decides to scatter and panic, that’s where this comes in. He figures he’s already holed up constantly doing the things that help him cope, he’s gotta find more things. 

When he reaches a loop he finally takes out a cigarette. He reached into the inner pocket and when he reaches in he grasps something that isn’t the box whatsoever. It feels like a stick, when he starts moving his fingers up he feels what he could only think if as leaves. He pulls out a fake hydrangea,  _ Frank._

He looks at it, putting it up to the sun and observing it’s shadow. He puts it back and reaches for his cigarettes again, finally lighting up. He stands on the sidewalk near an alley and thinks for a little. He lets the silence take over. It helps clear his head. 

Ray found the art just fine he took everything and was a-okay. He doesn’t have anything right now he’s doing for anyone but he gets the feeling there will be something soon. 

Gerard watches a black bird on the street poke at cigarette buds on the ground. Other smaller birds join in and hop around. He looks at the plastic flower again, wondering why his friend put it there. 

The scarf is still missing, he has no idea where it went. He looks all around his room and finds nothing but more stupid flowers. Maybe he left it in Frank’s car? He remembers specifically taking it off after they got inside though. 

Frank comes over again a few days later when it’s raining. He walks down to his room soaked and sure enough, Gerard’s scarf around his neck. 

“Lemme in,” he chatters, pushing past him. He leans forward feeling his warmth. “I’m fucking freezing,” he sighs contently while resting on him. 

“You’re also a thief,” he pushes him off and grabs his scarf at the bottom, still looped around his neck. 

“You gonna kiss  _ me _ now?” 

“Come on,” Gerard rolls his eyes and tugs at his scarf, pulling it off while Frank follows behind him. He turns on the little heater while he takes off his hoodie, gloves, and shoes. Underneath he’s wearing a fuzzy black sweater. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I said I’d clean your room,” he immediately starts moving stuff around. 

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Gerard deadpans. 

“Course I was. God! you have so much dirty clothes,” Frank sits on the floor and starts putting everything in piles. “Gonna be spotless when I’m done with this fucker,” he mumbles. 

He has no choice but to join him, it is his room after all. He helps sort through his dirty clothes and Frank even puts it to wash. Why is he doing this? 

When everything is being washed he starts organizing the small desk he draws at and picks up whatever trash is around. Along the way Gerard finds more of the stupid flowers, when did he even hide these?” 

“Why the flowers?” Gerard says holding a white plastic daisy.

“Because,” Frank says holding a trash bag, picking up an old candy wrapper. 

“Because why?” 

“Because!” he laughs to himself, “Turn the heat up, I’m still dying over here.” Gerard cranks the little knob on the space heater and throws the flower at him. 

“Sing me a song,” he says. 

“I’m not singing.” 

“Pleaase? Or put on music at least,” he whines. 

“You want the radio? Or I got an old Carpenters record somewhere,” he goes to the beat up record player. It’s quite large and takes up a little space next to his TV. He finds the record underneath a stack of DVD’s. Frank doesn’t answer so he puts it on. It crackles as it always does then Karen Carpenter’s soft singing starts. Outside through the small windows near the top of one wall, he sees the rain continue to drop down. 

_ But now I’m so much better and if my words don’t come together, listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding...  _

“This thing is so cool,” Frank says quietly, peering at the bat paperweight on his little nightstand. Gerard barely hears him, he’s still looking out the basement windows. The grey light outside barely lighting up the dark space, without the light it would be almost completely dark. 

_ I love you in a place where there's no space or time, I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine...  _

“I’m gonna check on the clothes again.” 

Gerard just listens to the music, finishing up whatever Frank was picking up. His room does look a lot better though, he didn’t really care for whatever mess was in it before. It doesn’t bother him. It never seemed to bother Frank before either. Maybe he’s just bored, probably. 

He comes back with a basket of clothes and he helps him with that too. They do it in silence except for humming here and there while listening to the music. They get into the rhythm of putting stuff on hangers and folding clothes to put in his drawers. Soon, they’re done with almost all of the laundry except for one load still in the dryer. 

“What do you want to do now?” Gerard says, the record stopped a while ago and had surpassed the sound of soft crackling. 

“I want to watch Nightmare on Elm Street,” he smiles. 

They watch the movie and about halfway through they’re watching Glen get swallowed by his bed. As the blood starts flowing to the ceiling Gerard says, “I used to dream about that happening to me.” 

“Getting eaten alive by your bed? Why?” 

“I don’t know, it’s like when people die in their sleep. Something like that.” 

“That looks  _ much _ cooler.” 

Gerard hums in agreements, getting back to the movie again. After it’s over he checks the time, he didn’t realize when Frank had come over. It was somewhere late in the afternoon, he had woken up a few hours before. When they’re choosing another movie his mom asks if he wants dinner and if Frank would like to join. Usually he doesn’t really eat at the table, he eats a little then leaves or takes it down here. 

“C’mon I love your parents! Let’s go chitchat,” he pulls on Gerard’s shirt sleeve. He groans and gets off the bed and follows him up. 

“Finally dinner with parents that aren’t my own. I love them to death but I’m tired of the same old...” 

His mom loves Frank, actually,  _ adores _ him. Any time he was around she’d always comment how cute he is and how sweet he is. It’s always just him here, Mikey’s been busy with a lot of stuff and he’s happy he supposes. He stops by a lot but it’s not like it used to be. 

“So what have you boys been up to?” Donna asks. 

“I cleaned his room,” Frank says, stabbing a green bean. 

“See! He’s such a sweetheart,” she beams at him. Gerard rolls his eyes,  _ sweetheart._

“Such a sweet boy Frankie. Say, you got a girl in your life?” 

Frank continues smiling, color filling his cheeks now. He lets out a nervous little laugh, “Uhh... I got someone you could say...”

“Good! You’re a good one,” she takes a bite from her food, her blonde hair swaying a little. “This someone a boy?” 

Frank nervously laughs again, face continuing to heat up. Gerard watches him closely, now he wonders about this too. He never really talked about the person. 

Before he answers she cuts in, “No matter who it is, I’m very happy for you. Been trying to get Gee here to meet someone for  _ forever_,” she exaggerates. 

“Mom, c’mon,” he groans, dropping his fork. 

“You’re lucky you got Frankie here! If he wasn’t taken I’d say to take him up yourself,” her hands motion to Frank. He did the nervous little laugh again, this time he looks like he’s going to explode. His face is pink and he looks like he’s gonna lose it. 

“Please ,” he rubs his eyes, embarrassed. His mom will never not try to match him up with someone. But  Frank ... _Frank?_

“He was about to kiss me earlier,” Frank jokes putting a fork full of pasta in his mouth, cheekily smiling around it. 

“See!” she exclaims.

“ _You_ kissed  _me_!” Gerard throws his hands out. 

“Last week!” 

“So there has been some kissing, I’m telling ya...” she shakes her head. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Gerard shakes his head incredulously. 

They move on,  _ thankfully,_ and talk about other things; Frank’s photography, art, the weather, other things,  _ anything  _ in general.

Afterwards she forces them to eat coffee cake with her. She excuses Don since he was out  _but that’s fine, we don’t need him for a good time. _

He figures Frank will go home now but oh no, he says he owes him one. 

“Okay, fine. What do you want? A kiss?” he jokes, downstairs in his room again. 

“I’m gonna spend the night,” Frank says making himself comfortable on his bed. 

“Really? That’s what you want? Not some song and dance?” 

“That’d be nice too if you wanna throw that in,” he winks. 

“Oh shut up,” he mumbles, putting in the disc for  _Beetlejuice_. 

He doesn’t sleep at a normal time but perhaps waking up earlier and actually eating dinner for once did him some good because he finds himself dozing a little. Frank seems to be there too, he’s laying with a pillow in his arms and breathing a little deeply. He’s laying in front of him with his back towards him, facing he TV. 

“Frank?” he gently shakes his arm, “You falling asleep?”

“A little yeah,” he mumbles sleepily. 

Gerard gives him some sweatpants to sleep in, he noticed how he put his wet hoodie and even his scarf to wash. He mentions something about sleeping on the couch and Frank looks offended. 

“What? The couch? You too cool to cuddle now? You never had a problem before!”

“Shut it, okay, Now, lay on your side, I wanna see the TV,” he moves the thick comforter from where Frank started hogging it. He already made himself quite comfortable. He lays on the other side of the bed behind him, he faces the back of his neck. Frank reaches back for his arm and puts it on his side, “Is this good?” 

“S’fine,” he shifts his arm a little to rest comfortably on Frank’s side, feeling his ribcage underneath him. It’s awfully warm but not overbearing, it probably got worse outside. His mom did mention there was a chance of it finally snowing. 

Frank is talking about the little model town and living in one when he falls asleep. Feeling comfortable and warm, he doesn’t have any dreams.

-

In the morning he wakes up to Frank’s head resting against his chest. He’s mumbling something about worms or the word  _ warm  _ and drooling a little on his shirt. He looks across at the digital clock on his nightstand and reads it as 10:30, early again it seems. 

Above he can hear moving around and what probably is his parents making breakfast. He’s not really up to eat right now, he could use some coffee though. He tries to sit up but Frank clings to him, still talking about warm worms or whatever. He looks out at the windows again, there’s borders of white packed against it. The air is colder than it had been previously so it probably did snow. He hopes not a lot, he’s not crazy about it. 

Gerard starts shifting again, hoping to wake Frank up. He finally eases into a sitting position with him moving back aside to his pillow, it works then. 

“You were talking about worms,” he says with a voice still filled with sleep. Frank blinks a few times before rubbing his face. 

“Worms... Worms, sand worms,” he says hoarsely. He sits up and stretches his arms while yawning, he smiles sleepily at Gerard. 

“I need some coffee,” Frank gets out of the bed and is hit with the cold air, he shivers. 

“I think it snowed,” Gerard notes. He mumbles something about snowmen and taking cool pictures before heading towards the stairs again. 

“You coming?” 

The coffee he makes is the best, he’s got this shit like, perfected down to a T okay. He doesn’t take the eggs he’s offered but Frank takes it all. He watches him sip his coffee and smoke while talking about how badly he wants a cigarette. That it would just hit the spot. Gerard’s parents leave and Frank snatches the half smoked cigarette from him. 

“No thanks to your bad influence,” he tuts before taking a drag. Smiling as it enters his lungs before blowing it out directly in Gerard’s face.

“Oh  _ me, my _ bad influence. Sure,” he says scoffs sarcastically, sipping from his mug. 

“You would’ve done well as a cigarette salesmen. Handing out cancer to all the folks,” he says, tapping in the ashtray. 

“So what are you doing today?” he takes another out of the box to finish what Frank stole. 

“I was just about to ask you.” 

“I don’t know, I got some stuff for Mikey...” he trails off. He has no idea what he’s going to do today. 

“Wanna go see the snow? I wanna take pictures, build a snowman, kick its fucking head off,” he puts out the cigarette. 

“I hate the snow,” he sighs. 

“C’mon it’ll be fun!” Frank whines. 

Gerard agrees and yeah, it was a mistake. It didn’t snow like a fucking blizzard but it did just enough for Frank to build a snowman and no, he didn’t kick it’s fucking head off. As he said. Not yet at least, he doubts he’d even be able to do that. 

He’s looking for stupid rocks for its eyes and mouth, forget the carrot. He finds a few and Frank happily puts them on, there’s not enough for it’s mouth but it’s fine. 

“It looks surprised,” he puts the one rock for its mouth. 

“It’s kinda lousy, no hat, nothing,” Gerard says flatly. He looks at it for a moment, if it makes him happy then fine. It’s too cold for details right now but by the looks of it, if Frank doesn’t destroy it the sun soon will. 

“It’s perfect,” he takes a picture of it, then quickly one of Gerard. 

“Okay, can we go back inside now?” 

“Just a sec,” he takes more pictures at different angles. He pulls out the flowers again and holds them up nearly against the lens. It’s a pretty contrast of color against the pure white snow around them. He tells him to hold them and takes pictures of them in his hands. He takes off his gloves for a moment to hold them at different angles. 

“Okay now, hold one close to your face,” he says, getting very close to him. 

“Just hurry up,” he gripes, taking a random one from the small bundle, it’s the white hydrangea again. Frank gets closer and moves it a little from his face, getting half his face. He quickly takes a few pictures. 

“Done. Are you sure you don’t wanna go anywhere?” he frowns. 

“I’m positive,” he looks at the flower again, handing it back. Frank looks at it for a moment and smiles, tucking it back into his hoodie pocket with the rest of them.

They head back inside Gerard’s house for a little but until he says he’s got to go. It snowed so he has to do some stuff at his parents house with the ice. Before he leaves he says, “By the way, there was going to be a party Saturday. I kind of doubt it now but were you gonna go?” 

“Party? No I didn’t hear about a party,” he shakes his head.

“Thought Mikey would’ve told you...” he trails off, “Then again I haven’t seen you pick your phone up once. Anyway, think about going yeah? I’ll text you the place.” 

“I don’t know man...” 

“Either you go to the party or I’m bringing the party-“ 

“But why?” he sighs, he doesn’t really feel up to going to parties. There’s too much drinking and the drugs that always end up around somehow. It’s fine if he stays for a little but but otherwise, he’s not sure. 

“Because!” 

He doesn’t argue with him, he knows it’ll be the same back and forth with him. He won’t answer and only says  _ because!  _

“Just because,” he hesitates before picking up Gerard’s scarf again, quickly putting it on. 

“Oh man! C’mon!” 

“Get it back on Saturday!” he quickly heads up the stairs, calling behind him. 

Gerard groans as he hears the front door close. Dammit.

-

In the time leading up he starts to kind of overthink again. No big surprise. This time it’s a bit about Frank, actually it’s a lot about him. He thinks maybe it’s with spending so much time with him and their time together these years. He doesn’t know, it’s also the voice of his mom talking about him in his head and also in person. It gets him thinking  _ way _ too much. 

He _really_ likes Frank, he always has. With their friendship they’ve always instantly clicked. He was really Mikey’s friend first then he got them to meet and that was it. They became best friends very quickly. He’s always interested in anything he does. He’s always trying to do stuff with him and get him out. He asks to tell him stories about stuff and just to talk about anything, he just listens. He’s a good listener. They have a lot in common, he just gets it. 

There’s also something thats always lingered around like, maybe he’s just lonely? For a while he think’s  _ okay, that’s it, I’m just a lonely creep. _

When his mom asks if Frankie will be around today or what he’s doing, he kind of has always found himself thinking about how he misses him. It’s silly though right? Because he is just a phone call, a text, away and he’s there. That easy. 

So why is he overthinking this? They’re friends, really close friends. 

But why does he find himself thinking about how close he was while they slept and the warmth. The way Frank smiled and looked while his mom talked about them being together? But he has someone, he has to remember that. He thinks that they’re pretty lucky to have Frank. That’s when thejealousy hit. He didn’t realize it until he again, kept thinking about it. 

He looked through the pictures he gave him too many times and out at the stupid snowman which, did melt away painfully slow. Thanks sun, just making it worse. The picture of the snowmen hits him a little and it’s okay- stupid and cheesy. It’s cute and gets him thinking about Frank at the tiny chair and the way he looked at the scribbles. 

He completely forgot about when he kissed his cheek. Now  _ that’s _ stupid, really stupid. He hates it. It was just Frank being funny that’s all! Except when he tried to do it again, and how he holds onto him and leans on him. The small things Gerard thought he never really cared to notice before. 

Even now with his stupid calls and texts he finds himself getting anxious which, is fucking ridiculous. Like really,  _ Frank ?  _

Gerard didn’t get it before but he does now, very slowly he started to get it. First he thinks maybe Frank is dabbling in spells and witchcraft because this was not there before. But with thinking, he realizes it really was there the whole time. Maybe underneath he’s always thought he was just, again,  a _lonely creep_ so Frank would never be into him. Maybe he’s really into him? Wait- no he’s got someone. Maybe he’ll meet them at the party, that’d be nice. 

He looms around his basement and listens to the same Carpenters record because he’s just going to have to sulk for a bit. He still doesn’t fully get it, at all. But fine. 

_ I love you for in my life you are a friend of mine...  _

Frank watches him, he notices it but never really thought to point it out. Like every moment they’ve been together, when he’s not looking, he’s always watching him. He catches him sometimes and every time he’s met with a smile. He thinks about when he was on the swing set and how happy he looked, he’s always happy. He’s  _ always _ happy. That delivers a weird mix of pain and love to his heart, whatever it is, it hurts. 

His little smile and the warmth he always carries in his eyes. Of all the days he spent not getting it, he had to finally understand now. He thought he was just being weird. It sends more weird waves of emotions through him. Even the stupid cleaning his room and buying him gifts, it makes him sick. 

This is the real world right? You get a job, get depressed, discover you’re in love with your best friend, the  real world. Why’s that so hard for him to accept? 

-

The plan is to get his scarf, say hi to anyone he knows then leave. He’ll play Frank’s little game then get out of there. 

_ Is this really just about a scarf though? _

He shakes the thoughts out of his head and heads towards the house. The snow has since melted down a bit but there’s still random dirty piles on lawns here and there. There seems to be a lot of people so when someone finally lets him in nobody notices him slip in. He doesn’t spot anyone he knows yet. He did ask Mikey if he’d be around and he said he might drop by but “no promises.” Like who is he?  _He’s so rude like that._

There’s already too many drunk people and he’s ready to run. He just needs to get to Frank  then he can run. Easy. 

After lingering around in the kitchen too much and getting caught up with some drunk guy’s rambling he decides it’s not worth it and heads for the door again. In the midst of getting there someone pulls on his arm, tugging him. He really shouldn’t be surprised at this point who it is. 

“So, decided to come after all huh?” Frank smiles, a red cup in his hand. There’s a ring of makeup around his eyes and he looks pretty. He’s always thought he was really cute, he just ignored that part before. He’s wearing a shirt thats a little too small for him and his striped scarf around his neck. _He looks good, really good._

“Yes I did, now, give it here,” he reaches forward and tugs on the end hanging down his chest, the other half around his shoulder. Frank’s eyes follow his hand up, meeting his own. 

“Let’s go outside,” he smiles. 

Frank’s doesn’t put on a jacket so he goes into the cold with him without one. He shivers and keeps insisting he’s fine. They sit on the porch in the front yard of whoever’s house this is. There’s too many people than should be allowed and even those fifteen minutes in there had him feeling like he was drowning. 

He sips from his cup when Gerard asks, “Beer?” 

“Just a little, not trying to get drunk,” he looks up at the nighttime sky. There aren’t a ton of stars out, there’s a few small dim one’s here and there followed by the random helicopter every once in a while. 

“Hey, by the way, the person you’re seeing...” he says awkwardly, “Are they here with you?” he trails off. 

“B-because I’d love to meet them,” he stutters.  _ Nice save,  idiot.  _

“Yeah? Maybe you know them,” Frank looks away, smiling to himself. 

“Maybe I do,” he tries smiling, still just as awkward. 

“Can we share a cigarette?” he asks, putting his cup down on the porch in the space between them. 

Gerard nods and pulls the box out, he hands it to Frank while he pulls out his lighter. He places it in his mouth and he leans close, shielding the flame from the light breeze in the air. Frank looks at him, he looks back. The flame finally catches and he continues to look at him. Gerard breaks the stare and pulls away with the lighter. 

Frank passes it back to him after a few moments, he watches him closely as he puts it up to his mouth. He blows smoke out in a slow stream. The cold air hits his cheeks in small stings over time, Frank looks like he’s freezing. He takes off his jacket to give to him, he has a hoodie underneath anyway. 

Gerard puts it around his shoulders, Frank perks up a bit at it. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he puts his arms through the sleeves. 

“I wanted to,” he passes him the cigarette again. 

“Why?” 

“Because,” he states, if he wants to start this again then fine, he said he’d play his games. 

“Because why?”

“Because I love you.”

Frank looks at him with wide eyes, his lips parted in a surprised pout that slowly turns into a smile as Gerard watches him. 

“But you have someone so... That’s not- I’m sorry-“ 

“It’s you, you idiot,” he giggles, that same one he did when his mom kept pressing them about being together. 

“What?” he gapes. He thought if he just said it maybe it’d feel better. That then it could go back to being how it was, but now he knows it’s turned into something else. 

“You, okay, you-“ he throws the cigarette in his cup and it goes out with a soft hiss. He leans forward and kisses him, it’s tender and soft. He’s kissed him before, but it was more joking and not serious whatsoever. He freezes for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him back. There are people lingering around and they don’t seem to notice or care. 

“I’m an idiot,” he sighs as Frank pulls away. 

“Do you get it now?” 

“Y-yeah I do,” he watches Frank’s eyes and the sweet smile on his face. He leans forward again and kisses him, deepening it this time. He tastes like cigarettes and beer which he could do without the beer but it’s completely okay. It’s sweet and slow, Frank slowly moves his tongue forwards and it slowly rubs against his own. He puts a cold hand on his cheek and moves closer to him. 

Someone opens the door of the house and drunkenly slurs something about two guys making out, they fall off in the bushes in the front yard. His cheeks and nose are stinging from the cold and Frank’s seem to be doing the same. The light breeze picks at their faces and hands in small stabbing stings. 

“You wanna-“ 

“Whatever it is, fuck yes,” Frank quickly stands up and kicks the cup over by accident. He doesn’t bother to go back to get his jacket, he really doesn’t care. 

Gerard tries to get his keys from his pocket and drops them, he had to part down the street because of how many cars already blocked the house. He picks them up and they start quickly going to his car. 

“What about yours?” 

“Oh it’ll be fine- Danny’ll watch it for me,” he says quickly before getting in the car. As soon as they’re in Frank just  goes for him, he starts kissing him and grabbing at him. He reaches back and pulls on him, feeling his _warmth_ amongst the freezing air. 

“That’s so fucking cool,” Frank pulls back, wiping spit from his lips. 

“How long?” he says putting the keys in, looking at him. His makeup is still pretty and i place, his jacket looking a bit too big on him. It’s perfect. 

“What?” 

“How long have you known?” 

Frank smiles fondly, “I don’t know, I just, I’ve always-“ 

“ Always ? I-I’m an idiot,” he repeats. 

“Dude, shut up and drive,” he laughs softly. 

Throughout the traffic lights and the stops Frank kisses him, he  _ holds _ his hand. Like that, he just didn’t understand how much that meant before. He’s always loved that, he’s always loved the little touches and ways he’d show affection. He wishes he would’ve gotten in sooner. 

In his house his parents have called it a night, all the lights are off and it’s silent. They quietly move through the house until they get to his room, like always. Frank basically pushes him down the stairs, he lands on his bed and he gets on top of him. Their lips connect once more and this time it’s a bit more passionate. They clash together perfectly moving in a rhythm that just makes sense. 

“We make sense,” he mumbles against his lips. 

“Yeah fucker, we make sense,” Frank repeats, resting his forehead on his. He sits up and looks down at him, he pulls off his jacket while Gerard gently pulls on his scarf to pull him back down. 

His lips move smoothly against his again, slowly now. His hips buck up without thinking and when Frank reciprocates he keeps moving them up. They slowly start grinding against each other, he pulls him down more in his lap and tugs him down. 

“Oh shit,” Frank gasps, lips wet and open, he leans forward again and licks at Gerard’s. 

“Here, take this off, shit,” he breathes as he gets off of Gerard. He sits up and tugs at his jacket and his hoodie, his shirt underneath rides up and Frank runs his cold fingers along his hip. He lingers downwards and palms him through his jeans, his head falls back and he leans backwards in his forearms. He undoes his belt and slowly roams into his jeans, palming him still. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out slowly, “Yeah.” 

“Fuck this,” Frank grumbles starting to undo his own jeans, Gerard leans forward and slightly rolls on his side to undo them for him. He gets them off and laughs at the bright pink briefs he’s wearing. 

“Oh fuck off,” he smiles, Gerard looks up at him and pulls him towards him again. Frank helps him kick off his own jeans and crawls towards him on the bed as he positions himself to sit against the wall. 

“Yeah, c’mere,” he says softly. He feels hungry for touch, he wants his hands all over him. He’s getting a look at him even more and he doesn’t understand how that is but he loves it. _He’s so fucking pretty._

He doesn’t realized he said that out loud, Frank is in his lap again now too. He leans down to kiss him again, he tilts his head to give him a better angle. Their tongues tangle slowly and it feels so fucking good, amazing. He doesn’t remember the last time he actually kissed someone and felt something for them, not some meaningless hook up but actual love. 

“You’re such a fucking good kisser,” his hands rub his hips gently. 

“And you’re surprised?” he raises an eyebrow, his short fringe falling in his face, Gerard pushes it back again. 

“Not in the slightest,” he moves his hips again and pulls him down. He needs this like right fucking now. Frank moves back against him, he puts a hand in Gerard’s long tangles of hair. He watches his face blissed out face, his eyes falling closed and his mouth hanging open. He’s making soft noises that gradually start to get louder, Gerard brings a hand up from his hip to cover his mouth. 

“We.. hmm- gotta be quiet Frankie,” he grunts in between words. Frank groans against his mouth and nods, he holds it there as he starts grinding against him harder. 

“Gotta- god you feel so fucking good,” he whispers. Frank moans again and he feels it vibrate on his skin. He removes his hands from his hair and moves Gerard’s hand. He kisses his palm before staring him straight in the eye while placing two of his fingers in his mouth. His mouth is wet and hot, he moans almost too loudly as he feels him lap away at them.

Frank brings a hand down to cover his mouth now, sucking on his fingers still. 

“Yeah?” he mumbles, audibly against his hand. He thrusts sharply and he hangs his head, he holds himself back and it comes out as a soft whine. 

“Kiss me now,” he whispers. He takes the invitation and it’s such a good one. He gets lost in the feeling of Frank. His warmth in the cold basement, how hot he is against him. It feels too fucking good and he knows he’s not going to last very long. They have plenty of time for more always. 

Frank lets out a small cry and sits back, he starts moving faster and then reaches downwards, he pushes down the pink fabric and pulls out his dick. He then reaches down to Gerard and releases him from his own briefs. 

“Knew it,” he whispers to himself. 

“Knew what?” he says a little too loudly. 

“That you’d have a big dick,” he laughs. 

“You were th-“ he’s cut off by Frank sliding against him smoothly, their precum making it glide easily. He just keeps getting more and more of him and he can’t get enough, he just wants him all. 

He watches Frank’s hands wrap around both of their lengths, stroking. He thrusts his hips up and he follows, they both move against each other in the most amazing way. He honestly can’t imagine what fucking him would be like. With the thought of Frank being on his hands and knees while he’s draped over him, fucking him, it sends him into a spiral.

The moment he cums he tries his hardest by biting his lip to not make any loud noises but he fails. He lets out an airy moan he feels like it fucking echos. Frank meets him there with his own string of moans. Their cum splatters across each others stomachs, he sees a bit on Frank’s stomach where his too small shirt lifts up. His own black t-shirt must be a fucking mess. 

“That’s- that was fucking amazing,” Frank sighs happily. Gerard is still seeing stars and specks of color floating around in his dark room, only the little lamp on his nightstand on. 

“And yes, I was thinking about your dick, okay?” 

“Because?” 

“Enough with this because shit. Because I love you asshole,” he sits back on the bed and on Gerard’s legs. 

“All those things we did...” he breathes. 

“It’s weird right? Like it’s creepy, alright. They were like... I don’t know,” he bites his lip, “Like dates or something,” he says quickly hoping Gerard didn’t catch it. But oh, he did. 

“I knew you were being weird,” he sighs with a smile. 

“Big deal, you finally got it though,” he looks at Gerard’s abdomen and his own, “Let’s clean this shit up. I wanna watch Little Shop of Horrors.” 

They sleep together with Frank wrapped around him. Basically suffocating him but that’s fine, they say it’ll snow again. Maybe he’ll want to make another snowman and finally kick it’s head- pardon,  _ kick it’s fucking head off.  _

-

In the morning they go up for breakfast like they did before and many other times before. This time Donna looks at them with suspicious eyes, “I told you, he’s a sweetheart.”

Gerard hangs his head in embarrassment while Frank just smiles, gloating as he shoves a forkful of pancake in his mouth. 

x 


End file.
